


Seremos nosotros contra el mundo

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Adolescente, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky odia a Tony, Drama, Everett grosero cute pie, F/M, M/M, Muchos enamoramientos no correspondidos, Multi, No es el universo de Marvel, Otras shipps “sorpresa”, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Problemas de adolescentes, Shipp Crack, Strange x Everett (no correspondido), Teen Avengers, Teen Romance, Tony es Tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Steve Rogers no estaba destinado a conocer a Everett Ross, no estaba escrito que juntos descubrieran nuevas emociones, jóvenes risas al fugarse de clases, y ambos curarse aquellas grietas escondidas del alma reemplazándolas con raspones en las rodillas por huidas casuales.Nunca se imaginaron que aunque las líneas paralelas nunca se crucen, pueden verse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Everett Ross
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada hago este hincapié para hacer una muy requerida petición, le tengo mucho cariño a esta shipp "crack", pido respeto por ella. ¡Gracias!
> 
> (Para más fácil implementar una relación entre si, es un AU teen)

La noche anterior, Steve Rogers se durmió con la esperanza de poder despertar en algún otro lugar, no importaba cual o donde, únicamente quería escapar lejos de su monotonía, y aunque sabía que nunca podría lograrlo con solo pensarlo, al menos le tranquilizaba imaginar una vida a su gusto.

La primera mañana de agosto entró por su ventana, las vacaciones de verano habían acabado, y un nuevo ciclo escolar empezaba. 

Justo a las cinco de la madrugada Steve despertó con la alarma sonando y el locutor del pueblo dando los buenos días, Steve odiaba aquel hombre, apagó lo antes posible el reloj y se levantó estirando brazos y piernas, hizo su rutina para calentar su cuerpo de joven atleta, media hora después pudo estar a gusto con su matutino entrenamiento, se duchó y cambió. Al momento de estar listo bajó las escaleras con su mochila en mano.

—¡Steve!—su madre Sarah le llamó. Ella tenía una rara intuición de saber exacto cuando estaba listo.

—Buenos días—saludó Steve entrando a la cocina.

—Buen día cariño—respondió su madre acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla.—Te preparé un desayuno rápido, lo siento mi niño pero hoy no comeré contigo, me tengo que ir al centro, hay una nueva tienda que está interesada en mi arte—dijo alegre aplaudiendo de la emoción.

—Está bien, suerte—se limitó a decir sentándose y colocando su mochila a un lado suyo.

—¿Te irás trotando o en bicicleta?—Preguntó Sarah.

Steve pensó la respuesta mientras pinchaba su comida, todo un desayuno completo, para nada fue algo “rápido” como dijo su amada madre, a Sarah le encantaba atiborrar de comida a su único hijo. 

—Bicicleta, no quiero llegar el primer día oliendo a sudor—Steve rió de sólo pensarlo. Tenía que cuidar su imagen.

—Muy bien cariño, cuídate mucho. Adiós—se despidió su madre dándole nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez fue en la cabeza alborotando su cabello rubio. Sarah salió de prisa por la puerta trasera (aquella que estaba en la cocina) sin darle tiempo a Steve de despedirse adecuadamente, con la boca llena de comida únicamente pudo decir “Uhum”.

Rogers suspiró renegado y terminó de comer. Lavó su plato y los pocos trastes en el lavabo, el tiempo le sobraba, al acabar tomó su mochila de la silla a lado de él y salió al garaje. Su bicicleta azul no la usó en todo el verano, cada que salía prefería correr o trotar, era su entrenamiento diario, y cuando no, Tony se aseguraba de recogerlo en su auto para salir con sus demás amistades.

Se montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear contra el sol de madrugada que detrás de él iluminaba coloridos los árboles, hojas rojas y amarillas bailaron con el frío aire. El clima era húmedo, cada que exhalaba vapor salía de su boca, sonrió pensando en lo encantador del otoño. Steve recorrió el camino con calma, aunque en esa carretera rara vez pasaban autos. La carretera era larga en forma de "v" y estaba en medio de un bosque. Árboles frondosos y enormes donde los rayos de luz se filtraban como lluvia.

Con calma y disfrutando del camino, sin darse cuenta llegó a la preparatoria, cientos de estudiantes que venían en grupo corrían apresurados.

—Deben ser los de primero _—_ pensó Rogers. Observó caras conocidas que andaban caminando, unos cuantos en bicicleta y muy pocos en auto, y uno de esos era su amigo Tony Stark que justo a tiempo había llegado. 

Steve bajó de su bicicleta y fue a colocarla junto a las demás para asegurarla y así ir con Tony, sin embargo, antes de marcharse notó que una de las bicicletas estaba en muy mal estado, la pintura roída y oxidada, de un color naranja carcomido por el sol. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desharía. Pero no le dio importancia. 

—¡Hey Steve!—Gritó Tony bajando de su auto rojo, un Ford Victoria del 51 (Steve recordaba hasta el año por insistencia de Tony, Stark nunca perdía oportunidad para hablar de su preciado carro).

—Buenos días Tony—saludó dándole un abrazo.

—¿Emocionado por la primera fiesta del ciclo escolar?—Preguntó Tony riendo y quitándose sus lentes de sol.

—¿Quieres decir el primer día del ciclo escolar? Si, me congelo de la emoción.—Respondió Steve.

Tony bufó y rodó los ojos.—Como quieras anciano, vamos a dentro, Bucky está ligando con las chicas nuevas en ese horrible y maloliente nuevo salon, el A2, ahí empieza nuestra primera gran clase.

Steve negó con la cabeza, su amigo Bucky era... Muy entusiasta con las mujeres, las adoraba como solo un adolescente puede hacerlo, y le gustaba también andar con cuantas pudiera. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre Buck, siguió a Tony dentro de la preparatoria donde los corredores se iluminaban con un blanco clínico, llenos de alumnos aquí y allá inquietos. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, había extrañado su preparatoria durante las vacaciones.

—Steve, adelántate. Tengo que pasar primero al laboratorio de química, Bruce llegó temprano—avisó Tony despidiéndose de Steve, se dio media vuelta y dejó solo a Rogers.

Para llegar al A2, los estudiantes tenían que pasar un largo pasillo estrecho que estaba al final del primer corredor (el A2 era un nuevo salón construido en el asueto de primavera, estaba un tanto desubicado, y lejos, de las demás aulas). Rogers caminó y caminó hasta que no hubo nadie alrededor, iba cabizbajo contando las losas aburrido, al momento de dar vuelta escuchó pasos, alzó la mirada y delante suyo vio a un pequeño muchacho rubio que venía en dirección contraria a él.

—Que color tan llamativo.—Se dijo así mismo Steve al ver la enorme chamarra gris que traía puesta el chico rubio.

Sus pasos se coordinaron, el muchacho volteó percatándose que no estaba solo en el pasillo, al instante sus miradas se encontraron, el azul de los ojos del chico fue magnético, un azul más fuerte que los ojos de Steve.

Rogers no podía despegar la mirada de él y tal parecía que el contrario tampoco quería dejar de verlo, continuaron fijos uno a otro hasta que sólo pudieron verse de reojo. Steve se detuvo, se quedó quieto meditando si voltear sería lo mejor, pero la razón le dijo que no y siguió su camino hasta por fin llegar al salón A2.

—Buen día soldado—saludó Steve a su mejor amigo Bucky al instante que entró a la sala y lo vio. 

—Capitán—respondió Bucky (desde niños tenían la costumbre de llamarse así), se levantó de su asiento dejando de lado a las chicas con quien hablaba.—Me alegro que ya estés aquí—se acercó a Steve recibiendolo con su "saludo especial" que consistía en picarle las costillas. Steve odiaba tal saludo, pero por esta vez lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa, no lo había visto en las últimas dos semanas del verano. Extrañaba a su escuela, extrañaba a su amigo.

—Veo que ya estás centrado en las clases—le dijo Steve haciendo referencia a las chicas detrás de su compañero quien lo estaban esperando.

—Ahhh si, este será un buen año Steve—palmeó el hombro de su amigo fuertemente.—Espero y tú también tengas acción, ¿has hablado con Peggy? Me enteré que todas las vacaciones las paso fuera del pueblo.

Steve estaba por responder pero un sonido de queja llamó su atención, giró y el sonido provenía por parte de una chica morena de grandes rizos quien anteriormente estaba hablando con Bucky, había otra mujer que cohibida se escondía detrás de la morena.

—James, ¿él es Steve? ¿Tu apuesto amigo?—halagó la morena moviendo su mano exageradamente. Steve dio una sonrisa forzada, no le gustaba cuando lo primero que le decían era una adulación pero tenía que ser amable.

—James Barnes—Steve llamó a su amigo alargando el nombre, sabía que lo odiaba, prefería que le dijeran por su apodo _Bucky_ pero no se lo decía a todo mundo. James le miró frunciendo el ceño. Steve lo ignoró y dirigiéndose a las muchachas dijo—un gusto señoritas, Steve Rogers ¿ustedes son?—dejó la pregunta al aire.

—Emma—sonrió—ella es mi amiga Linda—presentó apuntado a la muchacha que salio detras de ella. Una castaña de cabello corto, _muy corto para su gusto_ , de ojos grandes y verdes.

—Linda, linda, linda—Bucky empezó a decirle coqueto a la chica quien se sonrojó completamente.

Steve rodó los ojos hastiado, observó por la ventana que ya no había gente afuera, enroscó la manga de su sudadera para ver la hora en el reloj de muñeca que siempre traía, vio que eran las siete con veinte. Las clases de primero ya habían comenzado y en diez minutos empezarían las suyas.

—Chicas, siento que nuestra primera impresión haya sido tan corta, pero nuestras clases están por comenzar y no querrán perderse ustedes las suyas…. Que ya comenzaron—les dijo con la intención de que captarán que tenían que irse.

—¡Oh por Dios! Tienes razón.—dijo Linda preocupada.

—Bueno, bueno… Ansío volver a vernos. Adiós chicos—la chica presentada como Emma guiñó un ojo a Steve, tomó del brazo a su amiga y juntas se despidieron saliendo del aula casi corriendo.

En cuánto salieron Steve replicó—Bucky ¿Enserio? ¿De primero?—Steve preguntó burlón. Sabía que a su buen amigo le gustaba ligar pero muchas veces se pasaba de listo.

—Son lindas, admítelo. Y al principio no sabía que eran de primero—su amigo se excuso rascando su nuca penoso—ambas estaban aquí cuando llegue, les hable y salió la conversación de qué porqué aún no comenzaban las clases y pues... Ya sabes el resto—Bucky rió bobo encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve suspiró recio, su amigo no tenía remedio. Viendo más detenidamente el salón se percató de que casi no había personas, la fila penúltima y última estaban relativamente vacías.

—Será mejor sentarnos atrás—sugirió Steve.

Bucky asintió y tomando su mochila siguió a su amigo.

—Las de primero son lindas—habló de repente Bucky, habían formado un cómodo silencio y Bucky lo arruinó.

—No, ya sabes que… —Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Bucky lo interrumpió.

—Pero nadie como Peggy ¿no?—Preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Steve tosió repentino, no esperaba que hablaran de "eso".—Realmente estoy considerando que no podremos ser más que amigos—Steve resopló. Recordó el cabello largo y castaño tan hermoso de Margaret que brillaba por si solo, se emboba con ella. Su perfume y sonrisa, sus labios siempre rojos.

—¿Qué? Oye no, definitivamente tienes que andar con ella. Harían la pareja perfecta. Les queda estar juntos—le replicó Bucky. 

Steve salió de su ensueño, se sentía un poco incómodo al pensar que sus amigos lo alentaban a estar con ella únicamente porque " _Les quedaba estar juntos_ " pero en el fondo él también sabía que era verdad. No tenían nada en común. Nunca hablaban, sólo se saludaban ocasionalmente y se mandaban sonrisas coquetas. Era él, el falsamente enamorado.

—No, ella es muy amiga de Sharon y se va a ver y sentir raro ahora andar con ella. No está bien.—Dijo Steve. 

Rogers anteriormente había salido con Sharon, no funcionó y al cabo de un mes terminaron. Steve usaba eso de excusa para no sentirse patético y tener que decir en voz alta "No sólo quiero una novia, quiero una persona para amar y ser amado".

—Tu eres el raro. ¿Cómo no vas a querer estar con ella? Además, Sharon es... Una X en esta ecuación—divulgó Bucky en lo que sacaba una libreta de su mochila.

—Ja, ja, ja—resonó en el salón, Tony había entrado al lugar riendo falsamente.—No expliques con álgebra lo que ni siquiera sabes sumar, James—dijo en voz alta haciendo que las pocas personas en el lugar voltean a verlo. Le fascinaba la atención a Tony. Bruce llegó detrás de él, traía cargando una medianamente grande caja de cartón, no parecía pesada pero la sostenía con mucho cuidado.

—Es Bu-cky, idiota—le contestó molesto, desde que Tony se enteró que Bucky odiaba su nombre lo repetía a todo momento.

—Está bien James. Perdón James. No lo volveré a hacer Ja-mes—Tony chasqueó la lengua en cada palabra. Se encaminó directo a sus amigos y se sentó enfrente de Steve

—Buenos días chicos—Bruce pasó las filas y se sentó delante de Bucky dándole una tímida sonrisa.

—Buen día Bruce—contestó amable, su voz cambió repentinamente de tono.

—Hola Bruce—saludó Steve conteniendo la risa, Bucky sabía tratar a la gente dependiendo de cómo lo trataran a él, sin embargo, le era muy divertido a Steve verlo enojado y luego imprevistamente agradable.—¿Qué hay en la caja?—preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¡Oh! Es nuestro pequeño amiguito Chester—dijo sonriente, dejó la caja en el piso pero del lado derecho para que así pudieran verla todos, mas Tony ya estaba en su teléfono ignorandolos.

—¿No debería estar en el laboratorio?—aseguró Bucky tomando entre sus manos al hámster café y rechoncho que estaba dentro de la caja. Era la mascota de la escuela, el único animal que permitían dentro.

—A nadie le importó que se quedara aquí las vacaciones así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo. Chester es muy inteligente.—Señaló Bruce.

—Cuidado James, Chester puede quitarte el puesto y ser tu la nueva mascota—habló de repente Tony sin despegar la vista del celular.

—Vete a la mie-

**¡RING!**

La campana tocó.

—Ajá, ¿qué más?—Tony preguntó sarcástico, gracias al timbre no se escuchó la tan mala hablada respuesta de Bucky.

Antes de que Bucky tuviera tiempo de contestar, una mujer de porte alto y bien vestida entró al salón, cerrando la puerta caminó al escritorio, sus puntiagudos tacones de aguja se escuchaba como piedras chocando contra vidrio, muy molesto, un sonido chirriante.

—Buenos días—dijo mirando detenidamente la habitación, con sus rasgados ojos recorrió cada fila. Bucky sintió que la mirada de la mujer duró mucho tiempo sobre él, dejó el hámster en su lugar para acomodarse mejor en su propio asiento.—Espero y todos hayan tenido un fantástico verano. Soy su maestra de literatura, Mila Theron, un placer conocerlos.—Sin más, sin por lo menos dejar que los nuevos se presentaran como era lo normal, la mujer comenzó a decir el plan de estudio y reglas de su clase.

Steve atento tomaba notas, aunque no le gustara ninguna clase en particular podría decir que se le facilitaba la comprensión y lectura clásica.

**_¡Toc! ¡Toc!_ **

Alguien tocaba detrás de la puerta.

La maestra dejó de lado lo que estaba apuntado en la pizarra para ir a abrir. Fue una inesperada sorpresa que el chico de chamarra gris era quien tocaba, Steve había creído que era de algún otro grado menor a él, obviamente por la estatura, pero ahora que lo veía mejor, ahí parado y quieto a lado de la maestra era casi del tamaño de Tony.

—Tal vez unos centímetros más pequeño.—Analizó Steve.

El rubio volteó fijando su vista en Rogers, sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron. El muchacho rubio despegó la mirada de inmediato, entró al salón sentándose en la primera fila y primer asiento, la maestra le hizo una pregunta que Steve no pudo escuchar, Rogers vio como la maestra Mila pareció conforme con la respuesta del _nuevo_ y así la clase continuó normal. Pasó una hora y el timbre de nuevo tocó.

—¡Yey! Toca química.—Habló entusiasmado Bruce.

—Maldición, apenas primer día y empezamos mal.—Renegó aburrido Bucky.

—Tu naciste mal.—Dijo Tony.

—Por favor no empiecen a pelear.—Pidió Steve torciendo los ojos, Rogers estaba acostumbrado a las pequeñas riñas entre sus amigos pero aún así seguían igual de molestos.

—Dile al maldito gnomo que no empiece.—Replicó Bucky apuntando con el dedo a Stark.

Steve resopló y los ignoró, vio cómo Bruce lo volteaba a ver y se encogía de hombros.

—Vamos a la siguiente clase y punto.—Dijo Steve, se levantó y sin ver si sus amigos lo seguían fue al laboratorio de química, observó al pequeño rubio juntar sus cosas y salir también. Estando en el pasillo Steve adelantó sus pasos con la intención de hablarle.

—¡Hey!—Gritó alguien detrás de Steve.

El chico de chamarra gris volteó.

—Stephen.—Dijo el rubio.

Steve se sorprendió al ser según él llamado por el chico nuevo, pero la confusión duró segundos ya que un muchacho alto y castaño, con una gabardina roja, pasó a un lado de él yendo con el _nuevo_. Steve reconoció a Stephen (pero solo sabía de él por su apellido, Strange), recordó vagamente haber cursado ética con él como castigo el año pasado.

—¿Cómo estás Rossie?—Preguntó Stephen con voz cantarina.

—Vete a la mierda, no me gusta que me llames así.—Respondió enojado el rubio, su cara con ceño fruncido y ligeramente roja por que Stephen había llamado la atención con su grito.

—Uy, lo siento Everett.—Se disculpó con una sonrisa Stephen.

—Vamos a clase.—Dijo Everett sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Steve se había quedado parado escuchando todo, le fue indiferente si estorbaba en medio del pasillo, pues únicamente quería apaciguar su curiosidad de averiguar el nombre del chico nuevo. También descubrió que Strange conocía al chico.

En química Everett se presentó formalmente.

—Mi nombre es Everett Ross.—Había dicho sin mucho afán.

La clase pasó tediosa y lenta, siguieron las demás materias y Everett no estuvo en algunas, así como tampoco lo estaba Tony o Bucky, tenían planes de estudio distintos.

La última campanada sonó.

—Hora de irnos, guapos.—Anunció Tony colocándose sus lentes de sol.

—No lo creo enano, Steve y yo tenemos el primer entrenamiento en grupo.—Anunció Bucky colocando un brazo encima de la cabeza de Tony haciendo que Stark se enojara y lo empujara.

Stark bufó molesto.—Jodete, James.

—Adiós Tony, nos vemos mañana.—Steve se despidió de Stark mientras tomaba a Bucky de la chamarra y esté paraba el dedo medio a Tony.

Rogers junto con Barnes después de cambiarse adecuadamente fueron al campo de fútbol, ahí se encontraron con sus demás compañeros.

—¡CA-PI-TÁN!—Gritaron todos los demás jugadores al unísono al ver nuevamente a Steve.

Un hombre mayor y risueño aparecio detras de los jugadores, era el entrenador, alegre fue a recibir a su deportista estrella.—Un gusto volver a verte Rogers.—Saludó el entrenador Billy con un abrazo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir señor, le alegrará saber que nunca deje de practicar.—Steve correspondió el abrazo.

—En ese caso, será más fácil que estés hoy en la banca, tenemos que hacer audiciones Steve, los de último año salieron y ahora tu eres el último grado. Tienes más responsabilidades. 

Steve escuchaba atentamente, desconcertado por que nunca, ni en entrenamientos, había estado en la banca.

—Cuando llegue el primer partido Rogers, felicidades porque tú guiarás a los nuevos, pero por ahora, descansa un poco. Nunca creí decir esto pero, Steve, a la banca.—El entrenador ordenó con una divertida sonrisa, no era mal intencionado, sin embargo, Steve no tenía nada que hacer en el campo.

Steve rió—esta bien, aún sigo siendo el capitán así que será mejor verlos desde arriba.—Trató de verle el lado positivo, se decepcionó al no estar con su equipo después de semanas.

Bucky estaba divirtiéndose con los demás, riendo a carcajadas sin darse cuenta de que Steve se retiró. Steve no tenía planeado quedarse mirando el entrenamiento cómo le dijo a Billy, por su cabeza cruzó la idea de volver a cambiarse e irse a casa, no obstante justo cuando iba de regreso al gimnasio vio a Everett sentado en las gradas, su mirada perdida en el alboroto de jugadores aquí y allá. Sin pensarlo dos veces Steve subió las gradas.

—Hola.—Saludó Steve yendo a sentarse a un lado de Everett.

Everett se sobresaltó por la repentina apareció de Steve, lo volteó a ver recorriendo con su mirada arriba y abajo.—Hola.—Finalmente dijo.

—¿Quieres unirte al equipo?—Preguntó Steve con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, prefiero no perder neuronas chocando con otra gente.—Respondió Everett viendo directamente a Steve.

Rogers levantó una ceja divertido.—No eres de por aquí, pero ya hiciste un amigo. Strange.

—Supongo que te gusta espiar a la gente. Y no, me acabo de cambiar de escuela.—Respondió Everett—Strange es mi amigo de hace años.

—Soy un profesional en espiar.—Steve le siguió el juego esperando que ambos se sintieran más a gusto así.

—Te descubrí, no eres un profesional.—Ross soltó una pequeña risa.—¿Cómo te llamas? Tal parece que eres el capitán.

—¿Ahora me espías tu?

—Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, escuché a tu ejército gritarlo.

—Steve Rogers, un gusto Rossie.—Respondió Steve sin querer realmente decir eso, el apodo se le había quedado grabado pero también la cara de disgusto de Everett al oírlo.

—Tomas mucha confianza, Steve.—Dijo Everett nuevamente serio, su sutil sonrisa se había deshecho.

—Yo.. Amm, lo siento.

Everett notó el rostro sonrojado de Steve por la pena.

—Strange es un verdadero genio al inventar apodos idiotas. No es tu culpa, cualquiera que los a escuchado alguna vez me a dicho así, y otros peores.

Steve se mordió la lengua, la pena aún hormigueaba en su vientre. —Tengo un amigo, Tony, y mi mejor amigo Bucky, ambos se odian entre sí, aunque sospecho que en realidad Tony lo hace porque le gusta Bucky... Espero y solo sea mi imaginación. También se dicen siempre los peores apodos, muy malos en realidad.—Comentó Rogers tratando de nuevamente aligerar el ambiente, nunca había dicho en voz alta su sospecha.

—Creo que ya se a quienes te refieres, en química estuve sentado detrás de ellos y no paraban de molestarse.

—Aunque cualquiera puede molestar a alguien y a un así no gustarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, los muchachos habían hecho un falso _touchdown_ y gritaban como locos en el campo.

—Yo le gusto a Strange, él hace lo mismo conmigo.

Steve miró extrañado a Ross, no esperaba una confesión así.

—Finjo no saberlo—retomó la palabra Everett—es más fácil ignorar las suaves caricias y roces de manos, los abrazos "sorpresa" y apodos cariñosos.

Steve escuchaba atento sin saber qué contestar.

—Llegará el momento y me lo dirá, y yo lo odiaré y me odiaré a mi después.

—Entonces has que no llegue.—Respondió Steve. El silencio nuevamente cayó, pasado unos minutos Steve nuevamente habló—nunca le había dicho a nadie mi gran conjetura de que mis amigos tenían una tensión romántica entre ellos.

—En internet lei que es fácil abrirse sin miedo a los psicólogos porque son desconocidos, no te juzgan, no saben nada de ti. Sólo escuchan.—Everett vio de reojo a Steve—Tal vez por eso me contaste tu suposición. Somos desconocidos.

—No… —Dijo Steve riendo de lado viendo directo a los ojos de Everett.—No te conté esto porque somos desconocidos y no me vas a juzgar, te lo conté para precisamente dejar de ser desconocidos.

Everett parpadeó repetidamente, giró su cabeza al campo. Se lamió los labios y sonriendo dijo—Si que sabes hacer nuevos amigos.

Así mismo Steve sonrió fijando su vista al campo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? digo, si no te molesta la pregunta, ya que los unicos que se quedan después de clases son los jugadores.

—Perdiendo el tiempo….—Contestó Everett comenzado a levantarse, sacudió su chamarra gris y dijo—pero ya fue suficiente, me voy a casa.

Rápidamente Rogers también se levantó—igual yo estaba por irme, ni loco me quedo a ver como juegan sin mi. 

—¿Te irás así? ¿Con hombreras y pulcro uniforme?—inquirió Everett entre dientes casi riendo.

—Si ¿Por qué no? Hay que ahorrar tiempo. 

Ambos no dijeron nada, Ross con una sonrisa bajó las gradas con Steve detrás de él, continuaron así hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela donde estaban las bicicletas. Había únicamente tres bicicletas en el lugar, la suya, una blanca con flores y la anaranjada vieja. Everett sin poner atención a la miraba de Steve sacó aquella oxidada bicicleta. 

—Si la sigues viendo así, se le va a caer una llanta, Steve.—Comentó burlón Ross montándose encima.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—No hay problema, se que es una mierda, pero es lo que hay.

Steve subió al asiento—¿vas al norte o sur?

—Sur.

—Vamos a donde mismo, ¿algún problema si vamos juntos?—preguntó Rogers sin saber de donde salía “valentía” para ser tan directo.

—Está bien.

Everett fue el primero en avanzar, pedaleando a un ritmo neutral Steve pudo alcanzarlo fácilmente y estar lado a lado. Tranquilos y solos se movieron por la carretera, solamente el sonido del frío aire chocando las hojas y las delgadas llantas pisar guijarros eran la sonata de la tarde.

—¿Vives más allá de la segunda caseta?—Preguntó Steve tratando de hacer una conversación.

—Si, una media hora más para pedalear.

—Ya veo porque no ibas a nuestra preparatoria, te queda más cerca la del otro pueblo ¿verdad?

Everett hizo un ruido de confirmación.—Lamentablemente me ausenté unos meses y ya no pude ingresar este semestre, o ciclo, la verdad que no me importa. 

—Te va a gustar nuestra escuela, grandes salones, un enorme campo y un perfecto menú en el comedor, como debes de haber ya confirmado.—Dijo Steve voz dramática, como quien sale en un tele-anuncio. 

Everett soltó una sola carcajada—Strange me dijo todo lo contrario. 

—Debe de conocerte bien.

Ross simplemente se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de decir algo más pero sus manos en el mango de la bicicleta empezaron a sacudirse, tan rápido sucedió que ninguno de los dos supo cómo Everett terminó en el suelo y con la cadena de su bicicleta hecha trizas. 

Un silencio ansioso se formó, sin embargo, la risa repentina de Everett fue más que suficiente para que Steve dejara de preocuparse (se había detenido al escuchar el estruendo de Ross al caer). 

—¡Por Dios! No esperaba esto, ja, ja—siguió riendo hasta que Steve también rió. 

Rogers dejó de lado su propia bicicleta, con Ross aún en el suelo Steve le ofreció su mano para levantarse. 

—Gracias, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de que viste tan mal a mi bici que terminó por suicidarse.

Steve casi se ahoga por el comentario sarcástico de Ross.—Esa cosa ya tenía una llanta en la basura.—Respondió entre risas. 

Los dos en medio de la carretera hicieron resonar el bosque con jóvenes risas. Así fue por casi un minuto entero.

—Oye ¿seguro que estás bien?—Steve no se quedó con ganas de ser un buen _amigo_ protector. 

—Si, un poco de tierra y ya, nada del otro mundo.

Everett recogió su bicicleta, al igual que Steve, pero éste no se subió a ella.

—Vamos, no queremos que se haga más tarde.

Ross se extraño por la acción de Steve, una amabilidad que nadie le había mostrado. 

Ambos tomaron más confianza empezando a hacerse preguntas claves para saber lo principal uno del otro, siguieron así hasta llegar a casa de Steve, su casa era la única alrededor, sobresalía por ser enorme y muy hogareña desde fuera. 

—Linda casa—dijo Everett después de que Steve se detuviera.

—Mi madre dice gracias—contestó sonriendo. 

Ninguno supo cómo despedirse al momento, Steve miraba cada árbol y flor tratando de no ver a Ross, pero fue hasta que posó su vista en la maltratada bicicleta de Everett que tuvo una idea.

—La segunda caseta queda muy lejos, no es bueno que vayas caminando, puedes llevarte mi bici—ofreció Steve dando un pequeño empujo a su bicicleta azul, retiró su mochila y maleta deportiva de ella.

Ross lo miró como si estuviera loco.—¿Seguro? Puede que regrese peor que la mía. 

Steve riendo le dijo—ve con cuidado Everett. Nos vemos mañana, para asegurarme de que no regrese como tú dices, podemos intercambiar números—sugirió un tanto apenado Steve. 

Ross dejó de lado la chatarra anaranjada cercas del contenedor de basura de la casa de Steve.

Everett rápidamente se montó en la _nueva bici_.—Me aseguraré de llevarla mañana. Y claro, apunta rápido. —Ross dictó su numero a Steve —mandas un mensaje diciendo “Yo mate a tu bicicleta”. Para así saber que eres tu.—Sin más que decir, riendo Ross se despidió sin volver a mirar a Steve, mientras éste con su celular en mano sólo veía como un pequeño punto gris desaparecía entre la carreta. 


	2. Capítulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, la verdad que no tengo horario de actualización, no creía que tuviera público por ello la tardanza, pero de ahora en adelante trataré de ser lo más rápida posible. 
> 
> Los dejó con otro cap lleno de amor <3

Steve permaneció con la vista fija hasta que no pudo ver nada  _ de _ Everett, guardó su teléfono y fue directo a casa con la esperanza de que su madre ya estuviera allí, Sarah no tenía un horario fijo en su trabajo por lo cual era una intriga cada que se iba y venía. Al momento de querer abrir la puerta la encontró cerrada,  _ mamá aún no vuelve _ , pensó un poco afligido mientras sacaba sus propias llaves del bolsillo y abria la puerta. Entró dejando su mochila al principio del corredor, siendo el primer dia de clases no tenía tareas o trabajos pendientes.

Las tardes después de la escuela,  _ resaltando que no tuvo entrenamiento de fútbol _ , parecían volver a ser aburridas y tediosas (y era justo lo que jugar evitaba, sin embargo, esperaba que solo hoy fuera la excepción), a la vez que subía a su habitación meditaba qué hacer. Repentinamente su celular vibró con aquel inconfundible tono personalizado que le hacía saber que Bucky llamaba.

—Hola soldado—salud ó  Steve llegando a su cuarto y sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

—¿Por qué rayos te fuiste Steve? —Pregunt ó Bucky fuertemente haciendo que Steve alejara el teléfono de su oído unos segundos.

—Si apenas te diste cuenta de que no estoy, no puedes quejarte.

—Hace casi una hora te vi en las gradas con no sé quien, no creí que te fueras, apenas tuvimos un descanso y después el viejo Billy me contó que hoy estarías fuera del campo.

—Estaba con Everett.

—¿Quién?

Rogers suspir ó desparramandose sobre la cama—Everett Ross, es el nuevo.

—Hubo muchos niños nuevos hoy, se más específico.

—¿Qué es más específico que decirte su nombre y apellido?—dijo Steve confunzo.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escucharon las risas de Bucky—olvidalo. Everett, okey, ¿qué hacías hablando con él?

—Bucky ¿para que me llamaste? Si el entrenador te dijo que no iba a jugar, y me fui, fue por algo.—Respondió Steve extrañado por la llamada de su amigo—a puesto a que todavía no terminan de ensayar—dijo revisando el reloj-despertador a un lado de su cama. 

—¿No me puedo preocupar por mi mejor amigo que se desaparece sin decir ni pío?

Steve simplemente no respondió, su silencio fue suficiente para hacerle saber a James que hablara directo.

—Esta bien, esta bien, el entrenamiento todavía no termina ¡Pero extendieron el descanso! Y voy a aprovechar mis miserables minutos—decía Bucky fingiendo una voz triste—para decirte que Stark hará una fiesta hoy en la noche.

Roger refunfuñó ante la altanería de Tony.—No me dijo nada.— _ Siempre si hizo su tontería.  _ Se dijo así mismo recordando su encuentro en la mañana. No le bastó con una fiesta la semana pasada de “Fin de vacaciones”. 

—Lo sé genio, por eso te estoy llamando, me pidió que te invitara. No hizo sus estúpidas cadenas por Messenger dando invitaciones a todo el pueblo, esta vez es secreto a voces.

—Supongo que será en su casa… Como siempre—mencionó Steve susurrando.

—¡Si! A las ocho de la noche, campeón.

—Gracias por  _ aprovechar tus miserables minutos  _ en mi, Bucky, pero no pienso ir, por favor, acabamos de entrar y para colmo es martes.

—¡Por favor Rogers!—Gritó Bucky espontáneamente alterado, lo había llamado por su apellido; índice de enojo.—Primero te largas así como si nada y ahora esto.

Steve simplemente negó con su cabeza sobre la almohada.—No me fui porque quise, no voy a discutir compañero, es martes por Dios. Odio que Tony haga esto para después molestarme con que nunca voy a sus fiestas, no puedo y ya, no me voy a divertir viendo como todos se emborrachan.

—Aggh no importa que estés en entrenamiento, yo tampoco voy a tomar y sabes muy pero muy bien que la primera semana de escuela no cuenta, mañana será como domingo. Los martes son el nuevo viernes.—James trataba lo mejor de su labia para convencer a Steve, pero Rogers era firme con su decisión.

—No James—dijo serio.—Es tonto… Y estúpido una fiesta hoy. 

—Puedes invitar a alguien, ¿qué tal Peggy? ¿O ese tal Rose?

Por un momento con la mención de Peggy su mente deliró imaginado bailar con ella, pero no, invitarla sería un error descomunal, ¿y Ross? ¿Qué demonios hacía él en la discusión? 

—Es Ross.—Le corrigió cansado.—Mañana nos vemos Bucky—Steve se despidió colgando el teléfono rápidamente, le hacía un favor a su amigo al no ir ya que Steve no quería estar solo sentado en un sillón sin poder hacer nada, sus amigos iban a tomar (él no tomaba alcohol por cuidar su dieta, que está a la vez cuida su beca como jugador) y ¿bailar? Aunque le gustaba hacerlo en su cuarto en  _ total privacidad _ , estaba consciente de que no sabía haberlo decentemente  _ y menos con la rara música de Stark, _ reflexionó Steve. 

Nuevamente Bucky llamó, Steve solo vio la pantalla del celular hasta que la llamada se perdió. Aburrido continuó con su teléfono en mano accediendo a todas las aplicaciones sin realmente hacer algo, hasta que por accidente fue a contactos y vio el nombre de Everett.

—Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje, asegurarme de que llegó a salvo—pensó Steve pasando su dedo sobre la pantalla.

Así estuvo por cinco largos minutos hasta que por fin pudo enviar el mensaje a Ross, en todo ese tiempo pensaba que decirle ¿en cómo empezar la conversación?, se decidió por un simple:

“¿Llegaste bien?

(Soy Rogers)” 

Dejó de lado su celular y esperó y esperó… Casi se quedaba dormido, de no ser por un pequeño  **_“Pop”_ ** que le avisó que Everett vio el mensaje y estaba escribiendo.

“¿Rogers? Yo no conozco ningún Rogers, aunque si llegue sano y salvo. Gracias extraño rubio”.

Al principio Steve no entendió el mensaje, ¿cómo no se acordaba de él?, sin embargo, luego de leerlo tres veces se fijó en la palabra  _ rubio _ , Everett solo bromeaba, obviamente sabía quién era, y fue ahí cuando Steve recordó que Ross le dijo que enviara algo sobre haber matado su bicicleta.

“Corrección, soy el asesino de bicicletas viejas”

Rogers mandó el mensaje con una sonrisa, nuevamente dejó a la espera el celular comenzando a levantarse de su cama, el pesado uniforme de fútbol ya le molestaba. Se cambió a un simple pants y camisa, sin nada que hacer bajó a la sala a preparar algo de comer. 

Menos de veinte minutos pasaron cuando el coche de su madre sonó en el patio. 

—¿Hola? ¿Steve, cariño, estás ahí?—Preguntó Sarah entrando a la casa, el eco de sus tacones le hizo saber a Steve que se dirigía a la sala. 

—Acá estoy mamá—gritó desde la cocina. 

—Ay mi amor, ya me había preocupado—dijo Sarah al momento de pasar el umbral de la cocina, con un suspiro de alivio fue a sentarse a la mesa a un lado de su hijo. 

Extrañado Steve preguntó—¿por qué?

—No vi tu bicicleta afuera, creí que seguías en la escuela, y cuando traté de abrir la puerta y ya estaba abierta ¡La sangre fue hasta mis pies! 

—Ahh, perdón por no avisarte. Pero le presté mi bicicleta a alguien—explicó Rogers levantándose de la mesa, retiró su plato vacío y lo llevó al fregadero.

—¿A Bucky?—preguntó su madre.

—No… Un chico nuevo, Everett, veníamos por el mismo camino y sucedió un accidente.

—¿Tiene que ver con la cosa anaranjada afuera del contenedor?

Steve se pasó un brazo por detrás de su nuca penoso.—Si… Perdón por eso también. 

—Está bien mi niño, solo asegúrate de que la basura se la lleve. ¿Entonces mañana irás a la preparatoria caminado? Dile a Tony que te lleve, hace tiempo que no viene.

—No lo creo mamá—dijo Steve caminando hacia ella—hoy hará una fiesta y dudo que vaya a la escuela, al menos temprano.—Rogers se colocó atrás de ella y la abrazó, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sarah y dijo—así que pensé que podrías prestarme el auto.

—Ja,ja,ja, que cariñoso te pusiste de repente—dijo Sarah volteando ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para besar la mejilla de su hijo.—Está bien, hoy vendí mi más reciente pintura, estoy muy feliz.

Steve la besó de regreso,—¡Gracias!—habló contento separándose de ella al instante.

—¡Ey! Lo quiero de regreso justo a tu hora de salida—le replicó su madre.

El joven únicamente asintió, salió a paso rápido al corredor y después escaleras arriba. Llegó a su habitación tomando el teléfono de la cama, esperó tener un mensaje de Ross pero su nuevo compañero lo había dejado en visto. Steve suspiró fuertemente, se quedó acostado boca arriba mirando al techo, no tenía nada que hacer, aburrido contaba las líneas en la madera. El tiempo pasó lentamente, sin hacer mucho Steve se levantó y paseó por todo el lugar revisando sus propios cajones y baúles, se entretuvo con viejos recuerdos, tomaba libro tras libro únicamente hojeándolos, al final pasó toda la tarde jugando videojuegos.

La noche llegó y al día siguiente Steve se despertó media hora tarde de lo usual. Cambiado y listo bajó a la cocina, su madre seguía dormida,  _ hoy no trabaja _ . Comió ligero y con una enorme sonrisa salió al patio encendiendo el auto.

Llegó a la preparatoria con tiempo de sobra, y para completar su suerte, cuando bajó del auto Everett se encontraba asegurando la bicicleta azul.

—¡Buenos días Everett!—Dijo Steve llendo a pararse delante de él.

Ross volteó con una pequeña sonrisa—hola.

—¿Todo bien ayer? ¿Tus padres no dijeron nada por qué llegaste sin la reliquia naranja?—Bromeó Rogers a la vez que ambos se dirigen dentro de la preparatoria.

El joven se encogió de hombros y dijo—no, mi viejo ni cuenta se dio…—El rostro de Ross se miraba cabizbajo pero rápidamente le dio una sonrisa burlona.—Veo que viniste en auto ¿si te quito el carro, mañana vendrás en avión?

—Ja,ja,ja, obvio no. Vendré en barco. 

Ambos continuaron con buen humor hasta llegar al salon, Steve le platicaba a Ross sobre lo genial del nuevo nivel que pasó en un juego al que su amigo tambien jugaba.

—Oh, Steve, hasta aquí llego yo—le interrumpe Ross.—Literatura solo tengo los martes, hoy toca cálculo avanzado.

—Esta bien, nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

—Son dos horas—le dijo con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

Steve parpadeó perplejo—¿nos vemos en el receso?

—Tal vez… Adios asesino de bicicletas.—se despidió Everett con su,  _ aparente _ , usual apodo.

Rogers entró al salón buscando con la mirada a Bucky pero éste no estaba, y no fue sorpresa que Tony tampoco estuviera.

Bruce se encontraba solo en la última fila, cruzaron miradas y alegre lo recibió agitando su brazo como bienvenida.

—No te vi ayer en la fiesta—fue lo primero que dijo Bruce.

—No fui, ¿tu si?

Banner asintió sonrojándose repentinamente.—No iba a ir, ¡De veras!, Pero… Pero Bucky fue por mi.

—¿Enserio?—respondió Steve.

—Si. Lo reprendí por llegar de la nada, la verdad que también lo corrí, sin embargo, mi mamá salio por el alboroto y me dijo “Deberías salir más Bruce”, y me vio con esa mirada que no te deja otra opción.

—Dios, ja, ja, ja. Y bueno ¿cómo estuvo todo?

—Bien, conocí a una chica de universidad—dijo sugestivo Bruce, sus mejillas estaban rojas y con una sonrisa que no podía dejar de mostrar.—Se llama Natasha, hablamos toda la noche, era muy hermosa, y alta.

—Espero le hayas pedido su número Romeo.

Bruce mordió su labio penoso—ella pidió el mío.

  
  


La conversación terminó con Steve diciendo un mal chiste sobre  _ qué suerte tiene la gente que roba hamsters _ , y con la maestra entrando al salón. Su mejor amigo no apareció hasta la tercera clase, historia, habían puesto el proyector y James aprovechó para colarse al salón sin ser visto. El video sobre “Los polinesios” _ fue la cosa mas aburrida del mundo, _ Rogers se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada mientras mensajeaba con Clint Barton, un viejo amigo de intercambio que hace años regresó a su país.

—Buen dia capitán prisas—habló en un susurro Bucky sentándose en el suelo a lado de Steve.

Rogers guardó su celular y sin mirar abajo dijo—hay hormigas en el suelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder!—gritó Bucky parándose de inmediato.

El profesor solo dijo “Shh”.

—Maldito mentiroso—le dijo su amigo una vez que se sentó.—¿Qué han hecho?

Nuevamente sin ver a su amigo, Roger sacó de su mochila una libreta.

—Copia la tarea.

—Ay gracias, querido.

James se entretuvo copiando hasta que la clase terminó. Era tiempo del primer receso.

—Ahhh, suficiente trabajo por hoy. Necesito una aspirina.

—Dijiste que no tomarías.

—Bah, son mentiras Steve, ¿en serio crees que la cerveza puede hacerme un mal jugador? Por favor, esto del fútbol lo llevo en la sangre.

—Vamos al comedor.—Dijo Steve ignorando el comentario.

—Lo siento Steve, quede con la joven Linda de ayudarla con su tarea.

—Harás que repruebe en todo caso.

—Claramente no vamos a estudiar, en la siguiente hora le toca biología, le voy a pedir que se salte la clase conmigo.

—No te aprendes una fórmula en matemáticas pero si el horario de alguien más.

Bucky se paró y con ambos brazos abiertos dijo divertido:

_ Es lo que hace el amor. _

_ Es lo que hace la calentura.  _ Pensó Steve a la vez que salía del salón.

Después de pasar a la cafetería por su emparedado mal cortado, un jugo y frutas de dudosa procedencia, fue a las bancas, había unas cuantas mesas desocupadas, los alumnos de primero nunca comían dentro de la cafetería,  _ un año más y aprenderán que lo mejor sera comer dentro y no afuera en el sol donde cargas la charola como un mesero sin rumbo _ , Steve también había pasado por esa penosa fase. Sin embargo, Rogers no quiso sentarse en un mesa desocupada, así que fue a la mesa donde Everett y Strange estaban juntos.

—Hey—saludó Steve levantando su charola como pidiendo un permiso silencioso.

Everett estaba pinchando aburrido su ensalda, de no ser por Steve que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con su tenedor, Ross le hizo un ademán de que se sentara.

—¿Como te fue en cálculo?—Preguntó Steve mientras abría su bebida.

—Oh, te alegrará saber que descubrimos un patrón para enviar al hombre a marte—dijo Ross con claro sarcasmo.

—No tengo muy buenos temas de conversación.

—A veces el silencio es lo mejor.

Ambos mantenían la mirada entre si, buscaban entre tonos de azul historias pasadas, siguen siendo desconocidos, pero poco a poco los dos sabían que rápido dejarían de serlo. La pequeña “guerra de miradas” la terminó Everett que se empezó a reír de la nada. 

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?—Dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño.

—Espero no—contestó Ross.

Rogers empezó a comer su emparedado, por un ligero momento de reojo miró a Stephen con la vista directo a la mesa, parecía afligido, o enojado,  _ no sabía _ , Strange era un joven muy reservado con lo que hacía, también era parte de otro grupo cuando empezó la preparatoria así que Steve no lo conocía.

—Como empezamos otro ciclo escolar el grupo de teatro está buscando gente para una nueva obra, este año creo que será una obra original, Stephen ¿tú estás en teatro, no?—Comentó Steve tratando de incluir a Strange a una conversación, sin importar que antes estuvieran en silencio, parecía un armonioso secreto que solo él y Everett sabían, y no le gustó que Strange estuviera fuera. Steve sabía lo que era ser apartado de una charla.

—Si…—Contestó extrañado Stephen.—Necesitamos gente en el escenario y tras bambalinas, ¿te interesa? Creo que ahi esta tu amiga Peggy Carter.

Everett volteó a verle con una mirada, no diría neutral, pero aunque no mostraba expresión alguna, algo le decía que sabía que la pregunta fue para incluir a Strange.

_ Tal vez Ross estaba evitando hablarle. _ Pensó curioso.

—Oh no, claro que no. Lo decía por… Por Everett, se ve que te gusta el teatro.

Ross le sonrió amablemente y dijo—me gusta ver, no participar, gracias. Soy más de el club de lectura o gimnasia.

—No me dijiste que te gustaba la gimnasia, ¡Estoy tambien ahi!—Dijo repentinamente de buen humor Strange.

—Ya estoy en un club.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?—preguntó Strange.

—El club de los sin club—contestó Everett.

Steve solo pudo contener su risa.

Strange arrugó su cara en gesto molesto.—El timbre ya va a sonar—dijo parándose de la mesa y dejando a ambos jóvenes ahí

Ross suspiró ruidosamente—de nuevo se enojó.

—Humm… —Rogers no habló, únicamente continuó comiendo su emparedado.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudieran terminar de comer.

—¿Fisica?—Preguntó Everett mientras se paraba y tomaba su charola y la de Stephen.

—Martes y miércoles.

—Buena coincidencia.

Aquella clase de física la pasaron juntos, ahora Rogers sabía qué otra materia compartía con su nuevo amigo, pero luego de esa clase no se volvieron a ver hasta la salida. Everett lo esperó a un lado del estacionamiento con su bicicleta.

—Tu próxima víctima—dijo acercando la bici a Rogers.

—¿Comó irás a casa?

—En autobus, asi se transporta la gente Steve.

—Pero aquí no pasa.

—Tengo unas cosas que comprar, ire al centro y de ahí lo tomare—respondió Everett guiñando un ojo.

—Puedo llevarte…

Ross le vio divertido como si acabara de decir una incoherencia. 

—De verdad, no tengo problema.

—¿Me esperaras a que compre tambien?

—Claro, a menos que en realidad te quieras ir al centro por una escapada, en ese caso eres libre de llegar en la madrugada a tu casa

—Esta bien Uber, me convenciste.

Steve dio una fuerte risa. Abrió la cajuela del auto y entre los dos metieron la bicicleta.

—¿Qué vas a comprar?—Inquirió Steve una vez que tomaron carretera al centro del pueblo.

—Comida, a mi padre no le gusta cocinar y yo no soy experto pero puedo hacer un atún, y pie.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Ross se tardó un momento en responder.—Hace cuatro años que murió.

—Oh...—Le sorprendió la sinceridad de Everett, no quería decir algo como “ _ lo siento _ ” o “ _ no sabía _ ”, eso era lo que más odiaba cuando su padre falleció.—Mi padre tampoco sabía cocinar, cuando le llegó el cáncer decidió tomar clases de cocina, dijo que lo último que quería hacer era una cena para mi madre. Lo logró… 

Ross lo miró con una linda sonrisa de admiración, Rogers no se dio cuenta de ello, había ganado la confianza de su nuevo amigo.

—También he pensado en tomar clases en línea, nada se pierde.—Respondió más cómodo Everett. 

—Tal vez el horno si lo incendias, ¡Pero esa es la actitud!

Entre tantas risas y charlas amenas, llegaron al supermercado. Ross tomó una simple canasta, no planeaba llevar mucho.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué pasillo primero?

—A enlatados, obvio.

Mientras Ross escogía qué cosas llevar, Rogers tomaba X producto para leer las etiquetas.

—Sabes, nunca vengo con mi mamá al mercado, ¿cómo eligen las cosas? Hay miles de todo, y las etiquetas no ayudan.—Comentó Steve dejando una botella de salsa en su lugar. 

—Tomas el producto más barato, y si no te gusta, cuando vuelvas al mercado tomas el segundo más barato y así hasta que des con uno de tu agrado—dijo Everett enseñándole una lata azul de salmón.—Conocimiento empírico. 

—No sé si lo dices en broma, pero en realidad en un buen tip. 

Terminaron rápido de tomar todo, Steve fue de ayuda con los estantes altos. Fueron a formarse en la única caja abierta, había poca gente delante de ellos pero aún así tardarían. 

—Tengo ganas de algo dulce, ¿me compras uno?—Dijo Steve tomando un Hershey del estante donde siempre hay dulces tentativos. 

—Uy, lo siento Steve, tengo el dinero exacto. 

Rogers estaba por dejarlo pero Everett lo paró.

—¿Qué haces?

—Deje mi billetera en el auto. 

Su amigo se acercó a él hasta poder hablar en susurros.—Tómalo y ya, no creo que a Hershey’s le importe. 

—Es robar.

Everett rodó sus ojos bufando.—Robar es que el maldito chocolate cueste dos dólares cuando no vale ni una cora, es un sistema capitalista Rogers. 

—En ese caso no sería robarle a Hershey’s, le estoy robando a la tienda.

—Bah, es lo mismo, Jonny’sGreen es una cadena capitalista también. 

Steve quedó en silencio, pensaba mucho en las palabras de Everett.

—Hey, no lo pienses tanto. Es un tonto chocolate, ¿nunca has tomado una caja de chicles? ¿O esa paleta en la farmacia que tu mamá no quería comprarte? Solo hazlo, vive el momento. 

—¡Siguiente!—Gritó la cajera del lugar.

Y Rogers seguía indeciso.

Everett no siguió insistiendo y fue a pagar. Salieron del lugar con las cosas en mano, latas en los brazos de Steve y Ross, las cosas y fruta se desbordaban.

—Odio olvidar que ya no dan bolsas.

Con dificultad lograron meter las cosas. 

Roger se mantuvo en silencio al principio, con ambas manos en el volante parecía tenso, la música en la radio solo hacía una barrera incómoda, sonoba “Vete, de Bad Bunny”.

—Revisa mi bolsillo—dijo de pronto Steve.

—¿Qué? No, ¿qué hay ahí?—Preguntó Everett quitándose el cinturón sin importar que se haya negado.

—Tu solo mete la mano.

—Definitivamente para tus novias no hay juegos previos—dijo acomodándose mejor para alcanzar a Steve.

Rogers se sonrojó por el comentario de Ross, nunca pensó lo dicho maliciosamente.

—O Dios ¿si lo hiciste?—Dijo con una incrédula sonrisa Ross al momento que sacó el chocolate del pantalón de Steve.

—Es solo un tonto chocolate.

Everett se rió para si mismo—esto amerita una celebración, lo voy a abrir.

Primero, lentamente quitó la envoltura haciendo el mayor ruido posible, para luego darle un mordisco.

—¡Hey! Yo era el del antojo, dame—pidió Rogers sin dejar de ver la carretera, únicamente ladeando su cabeza más cerca de su amigo.

Steve esperó a que Ross acercara el chocolate para morderlo, sin embargo, Ross cortó un trozo con sus dedos y le dio castamente en la boca el pedazo, apenas sus labios rozaron los dedos de Everett.

—¿Rico, verdad?—dijo Ross volviendo a su asiento.

El joven Rogers le vio por el retrovisor y dijo murmurando:

_ Demasiado…  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme qué les precio <3 Comentarios y criticas constructivas bienvenidas •3•


	3. Capítulo tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecido con el de arriba por terminar, y corregir, el borrador de hace meses. Amén

Nuevamente el camino fue en silencio, Ross se mantuvo tarareando las canciones en la radio hasta que pasaron más allá de la segunda caseta, antes de llegar a alguna división en el pueblo Everett le pidió que lo dejara en una estación de carga. 

—¿Estás seguro? Ya oscureció y no parece muy seguro—dijo Steve a la vez que se detenía a lado de la gasolinera.

—Gracias Steve pero se cuidarme.—Respondió Ross mientras sacaba de su mochila libros y libretas. 

—¿Qué haces?

—Aun tengo compras qué llevar. 

—Ideas en 5 minutos ¿eh?

Ross le dio una sonrisa divertida dándole la razón.

Steve se dedicó a observar a Everett, su amigo hizo el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás y con brazos estirados tomaba las latas y demás cosas para después meterlas a la mochila, cerrándola a la fuerza volvió a su posición original.

—Problema resuelto—dijo Ross abriendo la puerta del auto.

—¿Iras directo a tu casa, verdad?—le preguntó Steve tratando de no sonar entrometido ( _ pero si un poco preocupado _ ).

Everett se acomodó la mochila en su espalda, y tomando los libros respondió—buenas noches Steve, gracias por traerme—dijo con una sutil sonrisa apenada,— de verdad… Y por acompañarme al centro. 

—No fue nada. Buenas noches Everett—contestó Steve suspirando por la clara esquiva de su pregunta.

Ross salió del auto, cerró la puerta y con un último ademán se despidió yendo a la banqueta más cercana. Rogers lo vio caminar hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

De regreso a casa Steve trató de llegar lo antes posible, no sabía porqué pero sentía que algo olvidaba. Cuando llegó a su hogar, afuera se encontraba su madre sentada a orillas de la puerta principal y con todas las luces del patio prendidas.

—Oh no...—Pensó Steve mientras estacionaba el auto, Sarah rápidamente se levantó y fue con él.

Roger salió del auto tomando su mochila asimilando el castigo que tendría—lo siento mamá, te juro que no recordé la hora acordada.

Sarah se paró delante de su hijo, estaba en bata sin importarle el frío, furiosa de brazos cruzados dijo—no me importa que no te hayas acordado, eso es lo de menos, no necesito el auto, pero no me cabe en la cabeza ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿por qué no avisaste?

Resoplando Steve volteó los ojos cansado—perdón, no sé qué pasó que me perdí en otras cosas.

Su madre negó con la cabeza una y otra vez con una sonrisa nada amigable o feliz.

—¡Te llame cientos de veces, Steve!, le llame a Bucky, a Tony para saber si estabas con ellos.

—No tengo ninguna llamada tuya,—mintió mirando a todas partes menos a su madre—tal vez estuve fuera del límite, sabes que muchas veces no hay señal. 

—Haber tu teléfono.

Rogers apretó su mano dentro del bolsillo—ya estoy aquí, no tienes porqué exaltarte.

Respirando profundamente Sarah ordenó que le diera las llaves.

Su hijo de mala gana se las dio.

—Métete a la casa, a tu cuarto, no te quiero ver en la sala. Mañana no sé cómo te iras a la escuela, corriendo o volando pero no te vas a llevar el carro.

Steve sin decir nada fue directo a su cuarto, llegó y aventó la mochila directo al piso. Se quitó los zapatos con desesperación sin desamarrar los cordones, se tardó más pero fue terco con no querer agacharse. Se acostó en la cama sacando su celular comprobando las 17 llamadas perdidas de su madre, dos mensajes de Stark y 3 llamadas de Bucky.

—Por favor que no esté en vibrador—pidió suspirando, subió el volumen del teléfono y, efectivamente lo tuvo en vibrador el resto de la tarde.—¡Agh! Me lleva la…—Steve se tragó todas las maldiciones gritando a la almohada. 

Unos cuantos gritos amortiguados más, y tranquilo y con calma le llamó a Bucky.

—Supongo que no te secuestraron—fue lo primero que dijo su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te dijo mi madre? Y más importante, ¿qué le dijiste tu?

—Me preguntó si estabas conmigo, he iba a decir que si… 

—¿Y porqué no lo hiciste? ¡Tantas veces que te he cubierto!—Le dijo Rogers lioso.

—Por no ir a la fiesta, ¡Por eso!, y porque quiero saber a dónde fuiste toda la tarde. No te hagas el Santo, Steve, te vi con el nuevo, ese amigo del rarito de teatro.—Respondió burlón Barnes.

Steve exhaló intensamente—eres un… Un idiota resentido.

—¿Vas a decirme si o no?

—Agh, eres peor que Pepper con su cámara por toda la escuela. Chisme por aquí, chisme por allá.

—Le diré pa´que te ponga en la portada del diario escolar.

—Mañana te cuento, digo, si no es que me abandonas en receso—le dijo Steve no pudiendo reprocharle más,  _ había disfrutado pasar rato con Everett aunque estuvieran en un silencio incómodo la mayoría del tiempo _ .

Ambos se despidieron, no era tan tarde pero Rogers no tenía ánimos de jugar o leer, simplemente se desparramó en la cama y durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando quiso preparar el desayuno para su madre,  _ como una pequeña muestra de disculpas _ , se encontró con que Sarah ya se había ido. 

Y no fue hasta que él quiso irse que recordó que no bajó la bicicleta del auto. 

—Agh, ¡Maldición! Empezamos con el pie izquierdo—Gritó cerrando con furia la puerta de su hogar. 

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta la entrada, estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar sobre la orilla de la carretera cuando de repente vio a Ross pasar corriendo.

—¡Ey!—Le gritó Rogers confundido de lo rápido que iba. 

Ross se detuvo abrupta-mente y se giró gritando—¿Qué?

—¿Flash salió sin su traje o qué?

Su amigo volteó los ojos meciéndose, tenía las piernas cruzadas extrañamente.

—Tengo que orinar.

—¿Te vienes aguantando desde que saliste de casa?

Everett solo asintió moviendo su pie repetidamente.

—Mea en el bosque y ya. 

—¡Puaj!, no. 

—Puedes robar pero no sucumbir a tus necesidades. 

—Tengo principios—respondió con una mueca no queriendo reír. 

—Ven, vas a explotar si sigues así—dijo Steve—pasa a mi casa.

De inmediato Ross corrió a él. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, al instante en que Steve abrió dijo:

_ Al final del pasillo, detrás de la escalera.  _

Ross le dio un asentimiento y caminó dentro. Menos de dos minutos y su amigo regresó con una sonrisa.

—Mil gracias, me salvaste de terminar con cáncer de próstata—le dijo suspirando divertido.

Steve únicamente se carcajeó. Con ese pequeño gesto de Ross,  _ una sonrisa y una broma _ , la mañana de Rogers ya no fue tan mala.

—Lo peor que pudo pasar fue que te orinaras a medio camino… ¡Ay! Que idiota, debí dejar a la suerte ese suceso—dijo Rogers mientras ambos salían y volvían a cerrar la puerta.

—Tardaste mucho en pensarlo.

Los dos emprendieron camino a la preparatoria, a medio camino Ross le preguntó.

—¿Y el auto? ¿O bicicleta?

Steve se frotó detrás de su nuca con pena.—Resulta que ayer tenía hora de llegada, me olvide por completo y mi castigo fue “No más auto”.

—¿Y la bici?

—Oh… También me olvide de sacarla—respondió con un tenue rubor por la vergüenza.

Everett se rió un momento antes de hablar.—No sé qué decir, tuviste un horrible efecto mariposa.

—¿Y tú?—Le preguntó Steve.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

—¿Cuál fue el efecto mariposa que te llevó a correr no pudiendo orinar?

—Todo se resume en que estaba en una casa ajena y no podía salir del cuarto ni para ir al baño.

Una mirada entre divertida y de sorpresa se mantuvo en el rostro de Steve, no pudo evitar pensar “ _ ¿Tenía un cambio de ropa con aquella persona? _ ”, y más importante “ _ ¿con quién se quedó? _ ”, pero claro que Rogers no preguntaría. 

Después de la primera conversación siguieron charlando cosas que al azar, la plática hizo el camino ligero y sin cuenta darse ambos llegaron a la preparatoria.

—¿Misma clase?—Le dijo Steve acomodando su mochila mientras entraban a la escuela.

—Salón 3.

—Uy, salón 6.

Ross se encogió de hombros con exageración.—Sabes que siempre podemos vernos en receso.

—No siempre, tal vez hoy sea mi oportunidad de golpear de Bucky por echarme de cabeza con mi madre. No me esperes—le dijo con un guiño coqueto.

Everett le dio un empujón amistoso.—No planeaba hacerlo.

La campana tocó y ambos se fueron por distintos pasillos.

En el transcurso del resto del día no se volvieron a ver, Rogers tuvo dos horas libre pero Everett anduvo clase tras clase, no fue hasta que el día de escuela terminó que Steve vio a su amigo nuevamente solo en las gradas de fútbol.

Ahora que Steve Rogers era capitán del equipo tenía que estar mas atento y evaluar a los nuevos, pero le era imposible no distraerse mirando cada cierto tiempo a Everett.

—¿Qué tanto ves soldado?—Le dijo Bucky llegando desde atrás y abrazándolo duramente.

—Nada que te importe.

Su amigo se puso delante suyo obstruyendo su vista.—No te enojes, ¿crees que yo no estuve anteayer esperando como idiota a que llegaras?

Resoplando dijo—no estoy enojado— _ pero empezaba a irritarse, Dios… Barnes era insoportable muchas veces _ —, y te avise que no iría. Gracias por escuchar.

Bucky se volteó mirando atrás, regresó su vista sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ooh, esta bien, ya entendí. Ya entendí que sucede aquí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te gusta 

De repente Steve se quedó en blanco.—¿Gustar? En serio, ¿de qué hablas?

—Rose, el tipo nuevo y rubio —dijo Bucky apuntando a la gradas mas rápidamente Steve le dio un golpe en la mano haciendo que la bajara, “¡Auch!” fue la respuesta de su amigo.

—¡Claro que no!, ¿por qué mierda piensas eso?—Le preguntó alterado, su voz en alto llamó la atención de algunos compañeros en el campo que simplemente ignoraron el arrebato.

—Woa, calmado—contestó su amigo con ambas manos arriba,—fue una broma.

Y Steve sabía eso, sabía que James Barnes amaba bromear, pero ahora Rogers únicamente dejó escapar un enojo que no sabia tenia dentro y lamentablemente sucedió con su mejor amigo como receptor involuntario. Eran diminutos factores que llenaron el vaso de cólera de Steve, como cualquier otro adolescente llegó y pasó de la nada.

—Entonces qué broma tan estúpida—dijo entre-dientes.

Bucky lo miró extrañado, volteó de izquierda a derecha y lentamente se acercó a su amigo y susurró—Steve… ¿Eres homofobico?

—¡Agh! No puedo contigo, claro que no.

Esta vez su amigo se quitó el casco para hablar y dijo—está bien, ¿quieres que lo diga? ¡Bien!, lo siento Steve, fue una broma.

—¡No!—respondió Rogers sintiendo mil comentarios en su lengua. La mayoría del tiempo sabía controlarse y nunca hablar por hablar, media sentimientos y conocía cuando no hacer un comentario.  _ Pero a la mierda eso _ , en ese instante todo se vino abajo.—Hay mucha verdad en lo que dices, ¡En lo que dijiste!, verdad que te dices a ti mismo porque crees que soy como tu, que soy alguien que puede dejarte colgado por cualquiera.

—¿Ser como yo?—Dijo Bucky negando con su cabeza, su ceño ahora fruncido le daba un dura expresión.—¿Cómo diablos es ser como yo?—Terminó lanzando su casco a un lado, y la ya  _ casi pelea _ era tan ruidosa como para seguir siendo ignorada.

—Rencoroso, egoísta—empezó a decir Rogers. 

Su cabeza le trajo memorias de su madre regañándolo por llegar tarde, frases de amigos diciendo cómo y porqué no tenía que vivir tan apegado al  _ sistema perfecto americano _ , maestros señalando error tras error… Su mente revolvió un mal momento con cosas lamentables de su pasado. Ya era solo odio, y no para Bucky.

Su amigo pareció darse cuenta de ello, suspiró en grande y con una mueca torcida le dijo—¿sabes qué? Deberías descansar amigo, de verdad verdad verdad… Nos vemos mañana. Hoy no habrá entrenamiento. 

Steve,  _ quien seguía escupiendo palabras hostiles _ , se calló.

—¡Se que escucharon todos! Hoy no hay ni una formación, vamos, fuera del campo—gritó Bucky comenzando a caminar hacia los demás jóvenes.

Rogers de nueva cuenta sintió esa pesadez inusual en su pecho, salió de la cancha corriendo yendo directo a los cambiadores de gimnasia (sabía de buena fuente que solo eran usados fines de semana). Finalmente se encontró solo y en silencio,  _ sin saber que lo necesitaba con urgencia _ respiró hondo una y otra vez hasta que sus hombros dejaron de encorvarse. Se cambió lo más pronto posible metiendo su uniforme en el equipaje deportivo.

Rodeó la preparatoria con la esperanza de evitar ver a algún conocido, llegó hasta la entrada listo mentalmente para caminar de regreso a casa. Sin embargo, al final de las escaleras al comienzo del primer acceso se encontraba Everett Ross sentado.

—¿A quién esperas?—le preguntó Steve pasando de lado hasta estar delante de su amigo.

Everett levantó su rostro con una sonrisa.—A ti… —Respondió levantándose,—creí que no te gustaría ir caminando solo. 

—Gracias, lo aprecio mucho pero tengo que preguntar, ¿te ibas a esperar todo el entrenamiento?

—Por lo que yo sé, el entrenamiento se canceló.

Rogers le miró extrañado y dijo—tú no sabías eso.

Ross se encogió de hombros sin contestar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Wow! Que alegría y felicidad me da el que hayas leído esta primera parte de lo que será una hermosa historia romántica, muchas gracias por leer, espero como siempre te haya gustado. 
> 
> Porfis, porfis deja un comentario para saber si fue de tu agrado, no conozco de gente que esté interesada por esta pareja, me hará muy feliz saber que no soy la única.


End file.
